


They're not yours, they are my own

by lastchancecafe



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Babysitting, Future Fic, Husbands, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, RA prompt fill, Teasing, just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastchancecafe/pseuds/lastchancecafe
Summary: It was one of the first things Patrick noticed the way David held his hands so tightly as if he couldn’t trust their movements. That uncertainty had seemed so out of place with the confidently opinionated man in front of him that Patrick immediately wanted to find the edges, to push him out of that discomfort and catch him as he settled.Patrick has feelings about his husband's hands.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	They're not yours, they are my own

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Clenched fists

It was one of the first things Patrick noticed about him. Not the flashes of silver or the soft, precise movements, but the way David held his hands so tightly. How he tucked his fists up, under the sleeves of his sweater, as if he couldn’t trust their movements. That uncertainty had seemed so out of place with the confidently opinionated man in front of him that Patrick immediately wanted to find the edges, to push him out of that discomfort and catch him where he landed. 

Six years later and he’s still pushing those buttons. 

“I just don’t understand why you volunteered us to watch Rollie overnight?”

“I told you, it’s a really big competition for the Jazzagals, and apparently they need Roland to drive the bus? I can ask Jocelyn to come back if you need more details-”

“No! No. I didn’t say that.” 

He’s doing it again, pulling his hands tight against his body. Flashes of gold peek from under the cream of his sweater. It’s a fine line, Patrick’s learned, between riling his husband up and sending him into a complete panic. He still misses the mark on occasion, but the moments when he gets it right are worth the potential misstep. 

“We can do this David.”

“I know _you_ can do this, it’s the rest of this situation I’m not sure about,” the hands peek out, fists unclenching as he gestures along the length of his body.

“The only change I’d suggest is a darker sweater.”

“Oh, I’ll obviously be borrowing something from your closest for this momentous occasion.” 

There’s a smile in his voice, even with the biting tone. He may not trust himself with this, but he trusts Patrick enough to try. His hands come to rest on Patrick’s shoulders, pulling him back against his body. He relaxes into his husband’s embrace, celebrating the momentary win. 

Kids will never be a part of _their_ life, but they’ll always be a part of their _life_. Probably sooner rather than later now that Alexis and Ted have settled down. He wants David to know that he can handle this. 

“I know that will be difficult for you.”

“Yeah, I might need extra sustenance to make it through.”

“Oh, Jocelyn said she’d bring a Tuna Dorito casserole over when she drops Rollie off.”

The hands clench across his shoulders this time. He can hear David’s breath in his ear, feel the slow inhale expand against his back. His own hands clench in his pockets, as he tries to swallow a laugh. 

“Well, that’s just incorrect.”

“We don’t have to eat it.”

The fingers relax, spinning Patrick around for a kiss through a bitten off smile. David presses a second kiss, softer and more confident, against his forehead before pushing him away with a laugh. His fingers move through the air, tracing graceful circles as he lets out a sigh. 

“Honestly, what is she thinking? The only acceptable topping for tuna casserole is salt and vinegar chips.”


End file.
